A Crush and a Secret
by bakagaymi
Summary: Kagami isn't dead, yet he's haunting Aomine. And with that, the tan man realized, he's in love with his his rival. Oh, did he mention that Kagami is his best friend's boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

If a year ago someone had told Aomine that he would fall for a flat-chested idiot, they probably would've ended up hospitalized. Not to mention, Kagami seemed to be Kuroko's boyfriend. Yet here he was, laying on his back while staring at the ceiling, when a red-haired guy's face suddenly appeared. It's been like that for a while now, every day, out of the blue. Last night when Aomine closed his eyes trying to go to the dreamland, he was visited by his crush's smile that made him even harder to rest. Yesterday though, he heard Kagami's voice when he was exactly about to mastrubate to Mai-chan. He sat up aggresively and rubbed his face with both of his hands. Realizing how crazy Kagami has made Aomine, the tan man didn't care anymore about gender. He swore he could pour his heart to Kagami if only the red head was single. To be fair, none of Kagami nor Kuroko has declared that they were together, but Aomine wasn't blind. He's seen the way his best friend, Kuroko, looking at Kagami full of adoration and stuff. Some of their schoolmates even joked how perfect Kuroko for Kagami. When that happened, all Aomine could do was cringe and insulted Kagami instead. How pitiful.

 _Bzzz... Bzzz.. Bzzz.._

He answered the phone half-heartedly. He knew that tomorrow was Saturday, but who in world calling in the middle of the night?

"this is not a 24 hours delivery service, what do you want?" snapped the tan man.

"geez Ahomine, i know you know that i love food, but i'm not an idiot for mistaking someone's number with a delivery service's," _speak of the devil._

"Kagami? i know you are stupid but i didn't know you were this stupid to be calling me in the middle of fucking night," Aomine rested his shoulder on the headboard.

"you still answered, though," Kagami chuckled. Well Aomine certainly didn't bother to see who was calling just so he could yell at them then hang up. But he didn't, because it's _Kagami._

"so, what do you want, Bakagami?" Aomine asked and there was a pause before Kagami replied, asking the blue haired whether he could go to the place they usually play street basketball.

"right fucking now? Are you an idiot? Jesus Kagami, what time do you think it is..."

Kagami cut him off, "maybe i am. Haha, " he sounded sad, and Aomine knew that it wasn't a laugh, or maybe it was, but an awkward, bitter one. Kagami spoke again and apologized for disturbing his rival's night.

The tan man would ask what's the matter, but at this state, Aomine was sure that Kagami would just say it's nothing then hang up.

"i didn't say no,"

"it's okay, Aomine, i understand. I really am sorry to have bothered you, goodnight. i'm hanging up now..." he said weakly and now it's Aomine's turn to cut him.

"i'll be there in fifteen minutes... no buts... i swear you are a dead meat if you don't come," said Aomine firmly, then hung up. 

* * *

**hi! thank you so much for spending your time reading this crap. and i am terribly sorry if there's any typos.**

 **if you don't mind, it'd be lovely to leave some reviews. thank you! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine jogged on his way to the hall, consider it as a little warm up too. He jogged faster when he was almost there and heard a bouncing ball from the place they are going to meet at. Aomine took his blue phone out. He came early. He quicken his pace and found the red head dribbling the ball firmly. Kagami was now in a position to shoot. Was he always this attractive? The only electric lightning there shined down on Kagami. It's funny, cause it felt like that's exactly how Aomine's life right now. Everything was dark. Everything except Kagami and basketball.

 _Whoosh..._

The tan man automatically jumped sideway. Good thing he had good reflexes. A red head stepped forward and grabbed the orange ball.

"why the hell were you spacing out? Too bad the ball didn't hit you," Kagami faked a sigh then giggled. Aomine constantly caught Kagami's neck in his arms and moved around causing the slightest shorter man coughed.

"it was you who suck. Why did you try to shoot from there though, you should've just practiced more dunk. At this rate, you won't be able to beat me," replied Aomine confidently. Kagami made a face and put Aomine's hands off of his body. He glared at the cocky bastard. Kagami kept on grunting while caressing his poor neck steadily.

"you just unlucky for coming when i wasn't dunking. Anyways, i don't want to be tired since i'm going to have some rounds with you," stated Kagami.

"have some 'round' with me, eh?" he grinned. Damn Aomine and his dirty mind, he could change anything to sex-related. Kagami replied with a punch on the blue hair's stomach then faced the other side so Aomine met his back. _Cute,_ Aomine thought. But now that he looked closely, Kagami's sweating a lot already. Damn, was he already here when the call was made?

* * *

Aomine stayed on screening Kagami but the red head had gotten good that he could past Aomine's screen. He dribbled the ball and jumped, ready to make a dunk. As if Aomine would let him. The tan man jumped and touched the ball so it was now bouncing on the ground. Aomine reached the ground after Kagami but he stole the orange ball quickly from him and dunked. They both were breathing heavily with a smile on their faces. Kagami lost, but he felt much better now. Heck, he was happy now.

"told ya you should've practice dunking more," Aomine let out a big smirk as he dropped his ass to the sweaty ground. Kagami let out a soundless 'shut up'and moving his shirt back and forth, trying to get some air. He grabbed two bottles of mineral water and passed one to Aomine. They sat there for about fifteen minutes. Aomine tilted his head to his right and saw Kagami looking at the empty black morning sky. He still got the same sad eyes he saw earlier, but it felt like there was something else there. A relief? Who knew, Aomine wasn't a psychic.

"so... are you okay?" he finally got the gut to ask. There was a pause for a second. Then Kagami nodded. He said he wasn't but he was now thanks to the cocky tan man. Aomine hoped Kagami couldn't hear his heartbeat as well as he did.

Aomine picked his phone and unlocked the screen. "shit, we've been here for two hours! Damn, i wish i could stay but i promised Satsuki to accompany her and her mom to go shopping later. " they both got up and picked their bags. Aomine changed his shirt and if Aomine didn't know better, he swore he caught Kagami staring at him.

The night wind plus sweaty shirt made Kagami's nose itchy and sneezed.

"you didn't bring any change or jacket?" Aomine asked. The red head shok his head. Aomine looked at his phone again then sighed.

"take this... with a very gentle care, you hear? i'm going now. Gotta take a nap while i can," the tan man threw his favorite blue jacket and landed pn Kagami's head. When Kagami took off the jacket off of his head, Aomine was already gone. Little did they know, Kagami blushed.

* * *

thank you for reading this crap! i'm sorry if it's not satisfying and got any typos.

also sorry for taking so long..

once again, thank you!


End file.
